Fuymna Fo
by wolfdemon16
Summary: Ichigo runs into some shinigami taling a child under the Soul socioty.This child is everything but normal but looks somewhat familiar.And why are they tailing this child? rated M for yaoi, violence and cussing and metions of M-pregnacy
1. Chapter 1

Fuymna Ko (Unwanted child) By: wolfdemon16

Warnings: violence, Occ Ichigo and others, yaoi, blood, maybe some language

Disclaimers: I do not own bleach cuz if I did then there would be 'inesty'(or was it twinesty or mind*ahem*) between Ichigo and Hichigo(or shiro), Rukia would be a good artist, and the Soul Society would be in total anieloation with me, so therefore I don't own bleach or its characters only the Ocs! NODE, CHI GA SAIN'OFU TANOSHIMU! (so, enjoy blood signing off)

'_italics' _hollow speaking

1: Okinodoku ni (I feel sorry for you)

The rain poured down heavily like thick glass, it was hard to see anything from a couple of feet away. The streets where barely covered with people unlike dry days, the streets seemed like a ghost town. Cars zoomed down the roads, sending a ray of slightly darkened water flying.

An orange haired teen walked out of the store; chocolate eyes looking up at the skies with a bored look in his eyes. He held the plastic bag behind his shoulder and sighed wearily. Little gleams of rainbows where visible with the water and lights. The boy started walking away from the store unaware of the troubles of the day.

A small child with short copper-orange hair ran in the rain as it poured down heavily. The child's breaths came out to pants as brimming gold eyes looked franticly behind their cloth shoulder. Something zoomed past the alleyways, nothing but a blur of white and black. The child pressed faster and faster, the child's muscles tensed tighter and tighter with every step and the air fogged up in the rain.

" Leave me alone!" the child cried out as blur sped up. _' We're close to the streets! Come on Ko! Just hold on! '_ a voice urged in the child's head. The child sped up just in time to dodge the blade that came. Behind the child was a man with spiky red hair, black tattoos on his face, he was wearing a black suit with white along it. He let out a growl, a low, threatening growl as he saw the child running down the streets. He felt a familiar spiritual pressure and he smirked.

" Rongiku, Hitsugaya, I wasn't able to capture the brat, but Ichigo might seening how the brat's running his way," he called out.

" Ok, Renji, once the child is near him will take the child," a almost light male voice replied.

" Renji! Why where you trying to kill the child?" a high female voice asked. The redhead, known as Renji, just grunted and looked forward.

The child stole on glance behind their shoulder and saw that the Shinigami wasn't following them anymore. _' Keep running, they might be planning something. Waiting for you to stop,'_ the voice called out to the copper-orange haired child. The child fell upon the streets and looked around. Then there was a large blast of a honking horn, gold eyes widened as they saw a large cargo truck heading straight at them.

The orange head saw the small copper-orange haired child fall and wasn't getting up; he discarded the bags and quickly ran to the small child on the road. The cargo truck honked its blasted horn again, the orange head got there just in time and skidded out of the truck's path with the child in arms. Small hands fisted in the orange head's shirt as he gasped for breaths shortly and grabbed hold of the child.

" What's the matter with you?" the boy cried out. " You could of gotten yourself killed just now!" the child's shoulders moved up and down. He grabbed the child's chin and looked into the child's golden eyes. " Where are your parents?" he hissed out. Tears poured down the child's face and mixed along with the rain.

" Th-they said that they don't want me a-any more. Th-that I was n-nothing but a d-defect. Th-they where going t-to kill me!" the child cried out. The chocolate eyes narrowed.

" Who would want to kill their child?" he hollered at the child, who cringed at the volume.

" The family known as Miskikotonama," the two turned to see another orange head but female with icy blue-silver eyes, a short male with white hair and teal eyes, and the spiky pineapple red head with red-brown eyes.

" NO! THEY'RE GUNNA EAT ME!" the child screamed and backed away; a rather large aura that took all of them by surprise. " NOOOOOOO!" the child hollered and thrashed around. A figure identical to the child appeared only with white hair, red eyes that had black where the white was, a white completion, and a white suit.

" Calm down, calm down their not going to eat you," the orange haired boy said but the white copy growled him off. Ichigo snarled back and put his hands up in a not threatening fashion. " Calm down there, they're not going to eat you, I can promise you that nothing is going to happen to you," Ichigo softly stated. The aura started slowing down until the duplicate disappeared and the child looked back up with less teary golden eyes. " Y-you p-prom-mise?" the child questioned fearfully and he nodded softly with a gentle smile on his usually frowning face. The child smile back with innocence.

" Ichigo, we're going to turn the child in," Rongiku spoke and Ichigo looked at the orange, icy eyed Shinigami. The strawberry shook his head and picked the child up with no effort at all. " No, Rongiku, the child is going to stay with me," he stated as the child was slowly getting lulled into sleep. " Ichigo, this is not your choice, we were giving orders to retrieve the child," Hitsugaya snapped lowly, the stubborn substitute soul reaper once again shock his head.

" Sorry, but I'm making my business now. The child is coming with me weather you guys like it or not!" he barked and started walking with the lulled child in his hold.

~a few minutes later~

Ichigo set the little kid on his bed, his two sisters questioned him about the child and he ignored them. There was a soft knock on the door. " Ichi-nii, may I come in?" the soft voice of his blonde sister, Yuzu, asked from the other side of the door. He only grunted indicating a 'yes'. Yuzu had a small bowl with warm water and towel in her hands. " I thought it would be best if we make sure this child won't get sick or ill," she stated with a small, sad, but warming smile and Ichigo nodded.

She laid the small towel on the child's head; gold eyes opened slowly, a bit hazy with sleep. The child scream and jumped to Ichigo's stomach/lap and buried into his chest.

" NOOO! DON'T EAT ME!" the child whimpered and Yuzu looked a bit shocked. " She's not going to do anything to you, kid. This is my little sister Yuzu, she was laying a towel on you," he coaxed and the child looked up at him and then at Yuzu and blushed in embarrassment. " I'm sorry, Yuzu-chan," the child apologized to the little blonde and she smile. " No problem, now come here and lay down please," the child did as told. Yuzu softly caressed the child's cheek, a small frown on her features.

" Ko, your fever is reaching at least to the hundreds…how long have you been sick?" the blonde questioned with a worried tone. Said child looked away and focused on the male. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows at the child. The child moved her lips and a faint whisper; Yuzu raised an eyebrow. " What was that?" she asked.

" Uzuma….my name's Uzuma," the child muttered louder. Ichigo gave a small smile. Yuzu nodded and walked towards the door. " I'm going to get some soup and tea for Uzuma-chan, I'll be right back," with that Yuzu left. Uzuma shyly fisted her tiny hands into the bed sheets. Ichigo looked thoughtfully at the child. Thoughts started to linger before they stopped completely to two main questions; Is she also a vizard? And Why does the Soul Society want with her? Ichigo's thoughts where interrupted by a soft ' Mommy'; he turned to see a small blush on Uzuma's cheeks.

" Did you just call me 'mommy'?" he questioned and the child nodded shyly. " I-I'm sorry…." she faintly and weakly muttered fearfully. Ichigo sighed and softly petted the child's head. " It's ok," the child's face brightened up at the small comment. Yuzu came back with a platter balancing in her small hands. Gently she placed the soup and tea next to them with a light smile.

" Ok, eat up Uzuma-chan, I'll come later on to see how you're feeling and Ichi-nii when she's done can you please take her to the rest room and wash her up?" she sweetly asked and Ichigo nodded. With that said Yuzu left the male and child alone. Uzuma cautiously sniffed the tea before sipping the herbal tea and making a small noise of distaste.

" Mommy it tastes bitter," she uttered shyly, brows furrowed and Ichigo chuckled patted the child's head. " I'll be right back Uzuma," he smiled genuinely as he opened the door and she nodded and gingerly took the bowl of soup in her tiny hands.

Ichigo walked down the stairs, noting the silence meaning that his sisters where already fast asleep as well as his father. He quietly opened the kitchen's cabinet, searching for sugar or honey. He hummed as he found a the sugar and grabbed a spoon before heading up stairs. His chocolate eyes glazed over a bit with tiredness. He heard a small yell come from his room and he rushed quickly to said room, successfully slamming a hole in his wall with his door.

Uzuma was in a corner of his room where his desk and closet met, the bowl with soup laid spilled on the floor, his sheets where ruffled out of place and Uzuma's eyes were wide in fear. Ichigo blinked to look at what she was staring at and saw the lion plushy, Kon, in front of her yelling out gods know what. With an annoyed growl, he kicked the mod-soul away from the child and making Kon fly out the window. Uzuma wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist and whimpering into the fabric. He softly caressed her hair, soothing her to a stated of calmness.

' _Well isn't __**that**__ a sight 'o see, 'he King's 'oing soft on us,'_ a voice chuckled in the back of Ichigo's hallow Shiro. ' Shut up hallow,' Ichigo snarled mentally and the hallow chuckled.

" Can I ask you some questions Uzuma-chan?" Ichigo asked softly as he cleaned the soup off the floor with a towel. Uzuma nodded as he set her back down on the bed. " Ok, first off do you know what a vizard is?" he asked and she nodded.

" Hai Mommy, a vizard is a good guy! They have a twin who helps them fight crime and lent them power!" she replied happily. " Mimiko told me Mommy's one as well!" Ichigo thought back to the duplicate that had shown itself when her spiritual energy spiked up. " Is Mimiko your twin?" once again she nodded happily. " Mimiko tells me a lot about the vizards! She says that the Soul Society hates them…but why would the soul reapers hate their own kind?" she questioned, tilting her head innocently.

' She thinks that vizards are all good?….that's not good…..what am I going to do?' Ichigo asked himself. Suddenly he felt something or rather someone grab his shoulder.

" Hn, so yer a vizard?" a voice muttered out.

TBC…

Me: ahhhh I had to stop early! It was 3 pgs and I rather leave you guessing!

Phyico: ya ya…..*grabs my arm* lets go, you need several of you originals to finish

Me: *whimper* not you to Phyico! I thought you where on MY SIDE!

Phyico: I take no sides….. -_-

Me: damn you, please review and favorite!


	2. Chapter 2

Fuymna Ko Chapter 2

Ichigo stiffened at the touch from the visitor behind him. The voice was enough to get him pissed as if he hadn't heard it enough _he_ just had to come now_, now_! Ichigo mentally cursed himself and the intruder to the closest pits of hell. Uzuma owlishly glanced at the new comer with innocent gold eyes, almost calculating this being behind her 'Mommy'. The white Ichigo duplicate smirked at the child before the child finally decided to answered his question after deciding that he wasn't here to hurt her and her mommy. Uzuma nodded with her tiny hands fisted together along with a large innocent smile.

"Hai! And if this is Mommy," she pointed to Ichigo. "Then does that make you Daddy?" she questioned with a cute tilt of her copper-orange hair that fell in her face.

The duplicate snickered as real one paled at the child's asking of a innocent question that asked so much and creep the hell out of him as well.

"Fufufu, yes, 'hat 'akes 'e yer 'daddy,'" the hallow, Shiro-as he liked to be called- smirked out as he wrapped his arm around the strawberry's neck.

Uzuma squeaked in delight with her tiny hands clasped together and smiled cutely- not noticing the Ichigo's pale face that was frozen in horror. Shiro's smirk dropped greatly as he saw an obnoxious fake mane make its was way to the window, the albino narrowed his eyes on the fake mane that continued its way upwards. Ichigo felt the hallow tense his arm and his chocolate eyes followed to where the hallow was staring at. _'That- he better not!'_ the two mysteriously thought in sync as the lion plushy rose from the window still.

"ICHIGO! YOU F-"

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEE!" Uzuma screamed.

First thing the two did was grab the child-who was shivering with fear as her pure gold orbs were glazed in fear- with Ichigo cradling her in his chest and Shiro hastily grabbed the plushy-chocking the mod-soul with his hand. An aura of a deadly fatherly and motherly protection came over the two, along with one of hate.

"Where you just about to cuss in front of my _**baby** _girl?" Ichigo hissed out as Uzuma cuddled closer to her 'mommy'.

The motherly aura practically lashed out towards the mod-soul who looked at the two, frightened.

"If I 'ind o't you hu't her yer de'd," Shiro snapped, grinding his teeth together; Kon nodded frightfully before he was let go.

Uzuma glanced at the two with her teary gold orbs, still clutching Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo kissed her forehead in a mother-like way. "Come on, we need to get you washed up," he uttered with a care and she nodded. Uzuma grasped both of their hands in her as the trio stepped out of the boy's room with light steps.

"Shh," Ichigo hushed and Uzuma, who nodded in reply. "And you leave," the strawberry hissed to the hallow, whom raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

~Inside restroom~

Ichigo carefully helped the girl out of her old and torn shirt. He let out a gasp at tall the cuts and bruises the child had all over her tiny body and all of them varying in different sizes and some old and some new. Anger and furry coursed through his blood as he let a small growl- he practically raided bloody murder. _'I'll __**kill**__ whoever did this to my baby!'_ Ichigo murderously thought. He felt small hands grip his shoulders in a 'calm-down' jester. He looked up to Uzuma's collective gold eyes with his own chocolate ones.

"Please don't be angry mommy," she coaxed. "They cant hurt me 'cuz I'm with mommy and daddy now…so they cant hurt me anymore," she smiled sheepishly.

Ichigo held her to his chest in a protective way, "You're right, they wont hurt you anymore, I'll be sure of that," he stated.

Uzuma nodded and held onto his shirt, her senses filled with the strawberry's natural scent. The water was the right in a couple of seconds, not too hot nor to cold just warm, Ichigo softly placed the child into the water as she stared at him with those innocently captivating gold orbs. He gently lathered the shampoo into her tousled copper-orange hair and softly started to scrub the strawberry(A/N:I had to) scented shampoo into the girl's rough hair. The water started to become a sickly red color as the substitute continue to clean her hair which was starting to clear up to an orange shade just like his own. Uzuma let soft sighs of relaxation as Ichigo continued to wash her up, carefully cleaning the cuts and bruises.

The water had changed to a bloody red color as he continued cleaning- his murderous thoughts on how to get revenge on the bastards that did this to the kid. She looked up at the ceiling as he lathered conditioner in her hair. Her eyes lidded as she felt sleepy in the hazy warmth of being with her mommy.

'_Don't worry Uzuma….Mamma and Papa are gunna take care of us,'_ the voice whispered.

The orange hair baby girl waddled her way to the mirror, a long white robed shirt on her tiny frame and a toy sword dragging behind her as she made her way to the mirror. The twin gold orbs looked into each other as she clapped in child foolishness. Soft taps of three pairs of feet made their way through the area.

"Ah! Come on! We've gotta hid!" an elixir voice chirped out.

The little girl grabbed the white held out for her to take and the two ran into the closet. The white one putting a finger on little girl's lips, hushing her as the white one opened the door very little. Frantic voices spoke in a rush, trying to figure out where the child was. One red orb and one gold orb looked out through the small crack in the closet. Three figures stood their, the light hitting their faces with a white blur as they rashly looked around.

One of them passed the closet in a such rush that they didn't see the two's eyes that gleamed. The doors slammed opened as a orange haired woman came rushing in, a white dress with black lining fluttering behind her in elegant waves.

"Where's Kurosaki's daughter?" the orange haired woman rashly asked, her chocolate orbs worried.

"We're looking for her Inoue-san," a male gruff out as he let go of the mirror.

"Abarai-kun, I suggest you don't speak to Inoue-san like that, she's one of Kurosaki's friends. Please madam we're looking for her. She's very sneaky," a soft and equally worried voice countered out.

Slowly the door opened up revealing a woman with piercing red eyes, sky night hair in a skimpy dress that barely reached mid-thigh and was cut on each side; her heels clicked as she walked over to the group with hard eyes, her painted lips sliced into a frown. The orange haired woman looked at the woman with a flinch before she stood up straight with a slight glare at the woman. The skimpy woman walked passed the other woman with a hard shove of her shoulder, the group glared at the woman. She walked all high and mighty to the closest door which a slam it opened.

The little orange haired baby fell out and landed in front of the woman. Inoue gasped and ran to the child and picked her up, examining her for any injures. The red head male stood between Inoue and the red eyed woman who was glaring at the two. The woman scoffed at them with evil eyes.

"You call this protection? You three are useless to the Kurosaki Princess," the woman growled and left.

"Kira-san, please refrain from speaking like that to _my daughter's Guardians," a baritone snapped out, the voice husked with anger._

Kira just smirked and left.

Ichigo covered Uzuma in a fluffy white towel as he had finished cleaning her up. The orange hair slicked with water as she had her arms bonded on the strawberry's neck. Large gold orbs looking deep into the door. Softly Ichigo opened the door, hardly making a sound as he did. A cold breeze slipping in the room.

"Hello Ichigo-kun," a softly spoken voice whispered breathlessly.

Ichigo stared, shocked at who was standing there in front of him. It was the last person that he had wanted to see right now. Uzuma had looked at the new comer with wide eyes also shocked.

TBC

Me: ahhhhhh!im sooooo sorry! I havent been able to put anything up! *cries* this chapter was too short! Im sooo sorrryryy!

Uzuma: she's having a 'sorry' attack! Please review and don't hate Fang-chan! She's been trying hard to get the stories done, but shes been over worked!

Me: *twitching* Spanish….too hard…NOOOO MORE WORK! PLEASEEEEE!

Uzuma: hurry too O-O


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rukia," was the name that had left his lips as he looked at the soul reaper.

The purple hair woman stood there, she was now about up to Ichigo's neck length if not a inch taller, her short hair was now waved to her mid-back, her blue-purple eyes sharpened with knowledge, she wasn't the girl he had seen before. Her soul reaper outfit changed to a traditional warrior vest that was black with white trimmings and a ying-yang symbol incrusted in her left and right breast, camouflaged black and white pants gently shaping her figure and leather hid boots. Rukia smiled gently at Ichigo as she walked up to the two. Uzuma held her hands out with a bliss emotion on her face.

"'Ukia-sama!" Uzuma squeaked out as the woman continued walking in small and elegant steps.

"Uzuma-sama, I see you're now holding up better than before," Rukia quirked a small smile as she petted the child's head in a gentle affection.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo questioned shocked at her appearance.

A nod of conformation was answer as looked up at him, slightly. "how?" he questioned with wide orbs. She giggled slightly and took Uzuma from his arms and setting her on the bed. Rukia started to pull out a long white shirt that laid in his closet and threw it on Uzuma's small body with a soft smile. She wiped a lingering tear in her orbs before she turned to Ichigo to answer his question.

"You'll find out later Ichigo-kun, I came over to see if you had Uzuma-sama and to check if she's alright. Take care Ichigo, I can tell you that you'll be in trouble later since you went against the Soul Society, be prepared. And hello Shiro-kun," she smile before she flashed stepped out of the room.

Shiro looked shock as the older look Rukia as she disappeared, gold on black met gold on white before he looked away to the substitute reaper. Ichigo shrugged at the face that he was given. Uzuma jumped down from the bed and clashed into Shiro's legs -hugging them as she looked up with her bright eyes. The hollow's gaze soften as he looked in to equal orbs like his before he picked her up, cradled in his arms as she pulled on his white hair. Ichigo took in the sight, a hollow -_**his**_ hollow- holding this small girl in his arms and _**actually **_letting her pull on her hair without yelling at her. To him an unnoticeable smile slowly came on his face.

'This seems familiar,' he thought before he shook the thought out of his head, eyes wide. 'What the hell? He's never left my mind, he's just a blood hungry hollow!' he scolded. 'But…why isn't he doing anything?' a voice of doubt concluded.

Uzuma giggled into Shiro's neck as she wrapped her arms around him. A small smile made its way to Shiro's face, it was gentle and sincere -Ichigo flushed and looked away. The strawberry gripped his chest, his heart hammering faster than normal and his brows pinched forward in confusion. His tongue felt as if it was stuck on the roof of his mouth, then he felt two pairs of eyes on him. Surely enough black on gold and pure gold eyes were on him, Uzuma's stare worried and concerning as well as the hollow's.

Ichigo shook his head, trying to regain his breath. Kon looked at the scene from inside the closet, not daring to come out. Shiro placed Uzuma on the bed as he walked over to the strawberry, his gold on black eyes staring at him with slight worry.

"Oi, King, ya alr'ight?" the baritone voice asked as he place a hand on him.

Ichigo pushed the hand away, bangs falling in his face as he muttered lowly and walked away from the hollow and to the desk. Uzuma looked at the orange haired boy before Shiro put a hand on her shoiulder, making her look into semi-identical eyes. The child only yawned and nuzzled the pale hand on her shoulder before she slumped into his hold. A small smile played on his pale lips as he laid her down on the window side of the bed with the blanket covering her tiny frame. Ichigo looked at her form before he looked to his hollow.

Shiro sat down on the far edge of the bed, eyes a bit spacey as looked into a small corner of the room. He sighed and turned to the substitute soul reaper. An orange brow rose as he met the gold on black gaze. A shiver went down his spine as the albino got up and made his way to the real one. The albino bended his knees slightly and looked at Ichigo straight in the eyes.

"The kid's gunna ha'e ta go ta s'hool," the hollow spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Wha-?" he was cut off by his hollow.

"If wha' that midget or the 'nce midget 'aid was true than yer gunna need h'r safe, she need ta go somewhere where she 'an be seen," he retorted with a hard stare.

He only nodded and sighed out. Slowly the closet door opened a bit and Kon tumbled out of the closet with a small 'ofmp!' as he landed. A little twitch appeared above Ichigo's eyebrow as he glared at the plushy. Kon jumped up and onto the desk with a pencil in his hand….erm claws. The plushy scribbled on a paper in front of him. Once done, he shoved the paper in Ichigo's hands, who raised an eyebrow.

"Someone told me to write it down, ok!" Kon snorted as he jumped into the closet with a war-cry.

The two sweat dropped before looking at what the mod-soul wrote. The neat letters read : 'Dear Ichigo, please, don't have Uzuma-sama out of your sight, one wrong move and she'll be in the hands of the enemy again. Don't underestimate her intelligence my dear Ichigo, she isn't a normal child. Please keep her safe 'till we can retrieve her. Rukia-san has her school uniform ready for tomorrow, so be wise.' Ichigo pinched his brows furrowed.

He only sighed and went to his bed, Uzuma sleepily crawled over to Ichigo and slept on his side.

Me:Arggg! Gomenasai, this one was too short T-T im sorry!

Uzuma*pets* its going to be ok. Please review?*puppy eyes.*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slowly, warm chocolate eyes opened as the morning rays started to hit them. He stretched as his sister's voice called out for him. His door peeked open as light footsteps slowly came in. Yuzu stared at him with her honey colored eyes.

"Ichi-nii, where's Uzuma-chan?" she quietly asked.

Ichigo looked around for the little girl, shocked that she wasn't there with him. He panicked. Yuzu's brows furrowed as her brother ran in his room, putting on his cloths and trying to look for hints on where the little girl could be. She sighed with the spatula tapping her lips softly. Karin walked past the door, a bored looked on her face with a strangely silent Uzuma. Yuzu looked surprised that the chibi was with the black hair girl.

A school class uniform was on her small frame. The skirt looking strangely familiar to Ichigo as the chibi's bright gold eyes looked at him. Yuzu questioned Karin, who in return gave her blunt answers. Uzuma walked over to Ichigo, hands clasped on one another.

"Mommy?" she quietly whispered, as if she was afraid.

Ichigo grabbed her and crushed her in his arms. "Don't do that again!" he breathed, his panic attack over.

'Panic attack? I just thought she was probably taken by those damn hollows,' he tried to convince himself.

Uzuma nodded obediently to the strawberry. A small smile nicked Karin's face before she turned to leave with Yuzu following behind. Shiro appeared, taking the chibi out of Ichigo's arms and checking her for any injures. Uzuma giggle with a smile as Ichigo tossed Shiro to the wall and standing in front of her. The two argued with each other, not even noticing the older looking Rukia on the bed. Uzuma smiled and walked over to Rukia who started to tie a red ribbon on her collar and straightening her wrinkled shirt.

Rukia matted down Uzuma's hair and looked at the two and shook her head with a small smirk.

"They're one of a kind, ne Uzuma-sama?" Rukia chuckled. Uzuma nodded with a loving look in her gold eyes.

"Hai 'Ukia-sama," the child giggled.

"Rukia? When did you get here?" Ichigo asked as he barely noticed the dark haired girl on his bed.

Said girl smiled and voiced a hello and grabbed Uzuma in her arms. Shiro looked at the raven girl with cautious eyes, the narrowed gold on black eyes trained on her movements that may cause harm to the little gold eyed girl. A light laugh escaped the elder girl's lips at the hollow before she shook her head.

"I'm taking Uzuma to school Shirosaki," Rukia said lightly. "And I suggest, Ichigo, that you do the same," Ichigo looked at the clock as the red numbers read 7:27.

Rukia laughed lightly as she saw the orange haired teen rumble around, looking for clean cloths, the three watched bemusedly at the teen. Shirosaki kept his eyes on the other teen as he continued his rampage before he left out the door in a hurry. The albino looked down as he felt a tug on his leg, Uzuma gazed up at the hallow as she held her hands up.

"Papa!" she squeaked in innocence.

The albino smiled and picked her up and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. The elder girl smiled at the sight before she sighed and took Uzuma from the hollow. A low growl escaped the hollow's throat and the girl just laughed before she jumped out the window with the little orange hair girl. A twitch from the hollow before he went to the window and yelled at the Shinigami.

Me: oh goooooooods! Im soooooorrry for anybody who's been waiting for me to update!

Uzuma: *looks out from behind authoress' leg* she's been working on her originals and hasn't slept in a while.

Ichigo: you are horrible Fang.

Me: please don't remind me! Im so sorry! GOMENASAI!*goes into emo corner*

Uzuma n Ichigo: *sweat drop* review please…she'll try updating as soon as she can.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Slowly, warm chocolate eyes opened as the morning rays started to hit them. He stretched as his sister's voice called out for him. His door peeked open as light footsteps slowly came in. Yuzu stared at him with her honey colored eyes.

"Ichi-nii, where's Uzuma-chan?" she quietly asked.

Ichigo looked around for the little girl, shocked that she wasn't there with him. He panicked. Yuzu's brows furrowed as her brother ran in his room, putting on his cloths and trying to look for hints on where the little girl could be. She sighed with the spatula tapping her lips softly. Karin walked past the door, a bored looked on her face with a strangely silent Uzuma. Yuzu looked surprised that the chibi was with the black hair girl.

A school class uniform was on her small frame. The skirt looking strangely familiar to Ichigo as the chibi's bright gold eyes looked at him. Yuzu questioned Karin, who in return gave her blunt answers. Uzuma walked over to Ichigo, hands clasped on one another.

"Mommy?" she quietly whispered, as if she was afraid.

Ichigo grabbed her and crushed her in his arms. "Don't do that again!" he breathed, his panic attack over.

'Panic attack? I just thought she was probably taken by those damn hollows,' he tried to convince himself.

Uzuma nodded obediently to the strawberry. A small smile nicked Karin's face before she turned to leave with Yuzu following behind. Shiro appeared, taking the chibi out of Ichigo's arms and checking her for any injures. Uzuma giggle with a smile as Ichigo tossed Shiro to the wall and standing in front of her. The two argued with each other, not even noticing the older looking Rukia on the bed. Uzuma smiled and walked over to Rukia who started to tie a red ribbon on her collar and straightening her wrinkled shirt.

Rukia matted down Uzuma's hair and looked at the two and shook her head with a small smirk.

"They're one of a kind, ne Uzuma-sama?" Rukia chuckled. Uzuma nodded with a loving look in her gold eyes.

"Hai 'Ukia-sama," the child giggled.

"Rukia? When did you get here?" Ichigo asked as he barely noticed the dark haired girl on his bed.

Said girl smiled and voiced a hello and grabbed Uzuma in her arms. Shiro looked at the raven girl with cautious eyes, the narrowed gold on black eyes trained on her movements that may cause harm to the little gold eyed girl. A light laugh escaped the elder girl's lips at the hollow before she shook her head.

"I'm taking Uzuma to school Shirosaki," Rukia said lightly. "And I suggest, Ichigo, that you do the same," Ichigo looked at the clock as the red numbers read 7:27.

Rukia laughed lightly as she saw the orange haired teen rumble around, looking for clean cloths, the three watched bemusedly at the teen. Shirosaki kept his eyes on the other teen as he continued his rampage before he left out the door in a hurry. The albino looked down as he felt a tug on his leg, Uzuma gazed up at the hallow as she held her hands up.

"Papa!" she squeaked in innocence.

The albino smiled and picked her up and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. The elder girl smiled at the sight before she sighed and took Uzuma from the hollow. A low growl escaped the hollow's throat and the girl just laughed before she jumped out the window with the little orange hair girl. A twitch from the hollow before he went to the window and yelled at the Shinigami.

Me: oh goooooooods! Im soooooorrry for anybody who's been waiting for me to update!

Uzuma: *looks out from behind authoress' leg* she's been working on her originals and hasn't slept in a while.

Ichigo: you are horrible Fang.

Me: please don't remind me! Im so sorry! GOMENASAI!*goes into emo corner*

Uzuma n Ichigo: *sweat drop* review please…she'll try updating as soon as she can.

m:Immm sooooooooooo sorrryyyyyyy!its sooooo short!


End file.
